The Phantom of the Dome Ship
by Anonymous Writer
Summary: Rating for a couple suggestive situations, and, language. Um . . . I make the Animorphs sing a song from POTO . . . with a few changes. It's written kinda like a movie script.


_The scene opens on a deserted construction site. The Animorphs are gathered around a piano, at which an insane-looking redhead sits, playing the theme from Phantom. Ax is in human morph, wearing a white mask that covers half his face._

Jake: Remind me again why we're doing this?

Me: Because I said so.

Marco: And why did you say so?

Me: Because Ax is the cutest thing on two--wait, four--legs, and it'll be sooooo sweet to see him singing the part of a crazed mass murderer.

Ax: What is a mass murderer? Urder? Er? Mur? M--

Me: *puts a hand over his mouth* You're very cute and I love you, but do me a favor and shut up.

Rachel: OK, might as well get this thing over with. Where are the words?

Me: Inside my mind.

Tobias: *dryly* Oh, how original.

Me: *starts playing and singing*

_The Phantom of the Dome Ship_

In sleep he morphed with me

In dreams we fought

That voice which says weird things

That he's been taught

And do we fight again?

For now I find

The Phantom of the Dome Ship is there

Inside my mind

Marco: Wait, wouldn't that make him a Yeerk?

Jake: No, not really.

Marco: Um, why not?

Rachel: Because Erik is cool, and you aren't, Marco. Oh, wait--did I say "you"? I'm sorry. I meant to say "Yeerks."

Me: OK Ax, go.

Ax: Morph once again with me

That strange DNA

Your time that's left in morph

Grows short today

And though you fight with him

I'll get him from behind

The Phantom of the Dome Ship is there

Inside your mind

*stops singing* I don't understand. Fight with whom?

Me: Visser Three, I think.

Jake: You _think? _You're the one who wrote these words!

Cassie: I have a question. Does Erik die?

Marco: I _hope _so. He's getting annoying.

Cassie: Hey! Be kind to phantoms and other animals! *hugs a tree*

Tobias: What?! Erik isn't an animal! He's a person, just like you and me! Oh wait . . . I mean, just like you. I mean . . . great, now I'm all confused.

Me: What he said. Stop being a snotty bitch, Cassie. (AN: I've always wanted to say that to her!) Erik is a person, not an animal.

Jake: I would _hope _so, after what you've written . . .

Me: *blushes* Hey, smut is a very sensitive subject.

Rachel: Can we get ON WITH IT PEOPLE!!! Thanks.

Me: Those who have seen your Andalite form

Draw back in fear

Your human morph is the mask you wear

Ax: It's thought-speak they hear

Both: The Animorphs' DNA and your/my voice

In one, combined

The Phantom of the Dome Ship is there

Inside my/your mind

Animorphs: He's there, the Phantom of the Dome Ship

He's weird, the Phantom of the Dome Ship

Tobias: No offense, Ax.

Me: Hey, that's not in the script!

Cassie: Are you _sure _Erik doesn't die?

Me: Well, he does in the original book, but then, that's written in French, so who can trust the translation? He doesn't in the musical, but then, the music is written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, and we all know how weird _he _is. I mean, the man wrote CATS, for Christ's sake!

Marco: Hey, don't diss CATS!

Everyone: *stares at him*

Me: I _don't _wanna know. Ax . . .

Ax: In all your Yeerk battles

You always knew

That boy and Andalite

Me: Were both, in you

Both: And in this construction site

Where Elfangor died

The Phantom of the Dome Ship is there

Inside my/your mind

Ax: Sing, my angel of morphing!

Me: He's there, the Phantom of the Dome Ship

*starts singing really high*

_Meanwhile . . ._

Ax: Since she made me listen to the recording of this on your human CD player . . . why does Erik sound so . . . strange when he talks in this song?

Everyone else: *tries not to giggle*

Jake: Well, um, Ax, do you . . . knowhowbabiesaremade? *said in an embarrassed rush*

Ax: *long pause* Oh.

Jake: Um, yeah, well, supposedly, Erik gets really . . . how shall we say . . . _aroused _at the sound of Christine's voice. Heh. Heh.

Ax: *even longer pause* Ohhh.

Everyone else: Um, yeah.

Me: *stops singing for a second* Ax? Hello?

Ax: Oh, uh . . . SING FOR _ME!!!_

Me: *sings really high, long note*

_The scene closes on a deserted construction site. The Animorphs are gathered around a piano, in front of which an insane-looking redhead stands. She and Ax are locked in a passionate kiss._

gradual fade out . . .


End file.
